tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Smoky
Smoky is a turret in Tanki Online, which is given to each new player in the game. It shoots shells capable of achieving high-damage critical shots, and is effective at all ranges. Characteristics Smoky is available to all players by default, and will be equipped when a player enters Tanki for the first time, along with Hunter and the paint Green, even if it only collects dust in your garage. Smoky has a high rate of fire, and its rounds deal a relatively low damage. However, every few hits it will achieve a critical hit, which deals a very high damage shot. The chance of getting a critical hit increases every shot, and then resets when achieving one. The hit effect of a critical round resemble an electric shock. The high rate of fire makes it up for the low-damage ordinary round, and therefore makes Smoky a powerful turret. Smoky's shots also have a very high impact force, which allow knocking off the enemy's aim. Despite that, its recoil is relateively low, and is mostly noticeable when combined with ligher hulls on high speeds. Smoky is mainly effective for mid ranges, but can also perform very well in long and close ranges. Smoky is also similar to Thunder in many ways: instead of a high damage per shot, it has a short reloading time; and instead of splash damage, it has critical hits. Smoky also has a higher rate of fire and more impact force than Thunder. Pros and Cons *High impact force. *High rate of fire. *High critical damage. *Available for free at M0. *Fast reload time. *Good All-rounder *Expensive (second most expensive turret to fully upgrade) *Ordinary shots are relatively weak *Every shot must count for a critical hit. *Slow fire rate make you vulnerable to Firebirds *Somewhat slow reload time *Damage decreases with distance Uses Smoky's high impact force allows knocking an enemy tank's aim, and thanks to Smoky's high rate of fire, timing each shot before the enemy is about to fire allows destroying a target without being damaged in exchange. When mounted on a light hull, the impact force and the high hull's speed allow a tanker to escape an area crowded with enemy tanks while knocking off most of the shots and survive. When mounted on top of a heavy hull, it can cause a high damage for a long time, and therefore destroy several targets before being taken down. You can also mount it on a wasp and take out tanks that lack mobility, like Mammoth and/or Titan. Upgrades overview *'Smoky M1-' the overall damage and impact force are given a decent boost, and the rotation speed is significantly increased. Its damage is about the same as Thunder M0's at mid ranges, yet reloads much faster. *'Smoky M2-' has a marjor improvement in all parameters. The damage and critical damage are given a huge boost, and the reloading time, impact force and rotation speed are significantly improved. *'Smoky M3-' reloading becomes very fast, and the maximum and critical damage deals a powerful hit. Can also deal a high damage even over a large distance. Smoky XT In February 2011, a temporary rental turret was available- the Smoky XT- which is an improved version of Smoky. It was available for just a few days, and was removed from all garages after its availability period. Table of characteristics Trivia *Smoky is the item with the greatest number of oupgradable parameters, with a total of 7. *It is the first item ever to have an XT version. *It ressembles a modren tank turret. *Though it looks like it can move up and down, it can’t, and it will auto aim up and down. Gallery Smoky Upgrade visual differences.png|The different impact animations of the different Smoky versions Smoky Hornet.jpg Smoky Viking.jpg|Smoky and Viking Smoky Mammoth.jpg|Smoky, mounted on top of Mammoth M2 Smoky Wasps.jpg|Wasps with Smoky Smoky Garage.png|Smoky in the garage, along wiht Hornet and Electra Turret smoky XT.jpg|Smoky XT Smoky Fanart.jpg|Smoky M0 Fanart See also *Smoky XT Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game